


The Storm

by NenUser007



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NenUser007/pseuds/NenUser007
Summary: But the storm was here. He’d suppressed the truth long enough. Now, it was time to pay, with his life.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	The Storm

Hisoka watched the night sky erupt with lightning.

He admired how quickly the flashes could drive out the darkness. Something so quick, so brief, could change an entire atmosphere, even if only for a second.

It reminded him of what he felt inside.

There was a storm coming. He’d suppressed the truth long enough. Now, time was coming to take its revenge.

He felt it coming.

He felt as vulnerable to it as he did standing atop the skyscraper.

Rain soaking over skin and hair, the thrill of the thunder and lightning coursing through him.

It was danger, insanity, the almost guaranteed promise of harm, and Hisoka loved it.

It was an addiction, the thrill of the nearness to death.

Standing so close to it, never tiping over the edge.

Chaos, power, pleasure.

He wanted to take it all in.

There was a faint feeling in his soul, this might be the last storm.

Yet it was a certain calm, a certain acceptance. Fearlessness, defiance of humanity, made him feel stronger. Ego over salvation.

The soggy note in his hands suggested what he wished weren’t true.

He dropped it over the edge, watching, as if the future it forewarned of could fall with it.

_ It couldn’t be true.  _

Hisoka grit his teeth.

_ It could. Oh it could. _

He’d noticed, even without the illumination of the lightning.

The truth was right behind him. He hadn’t known how long he’d been standing there.

A piece of himself froze against the icy cold nen.

The paralysis was self-inflicted. He didn’t want to believe it.

Nevertheless. He smiled. And turned to face the statue of a man.

“Sooner than I expected.”

There was no response. Just black, silky hair flowing furiously against the wind.

Pushing his own soaking red strands out of his eyes, Hisoka flashed a devilish smirk.

“I wouldn’t want you to be late to my funeral, Illumi. That would hurt my feelings.”

Hisoka’s golden eyes focused on the needles in the coat.

Illumi stepped closer, “Do you think there are feelings to be hurt in the afterlife?”

Hisoka’s heart sank, though his face wouldn’t show it. He wasn’t ready. Not for this.

“Ah, so it’s true,” he pouted, flirtatiously.

“What is true, Hisoka?”

He closed his eyes, smiling down at the puddles under his feet.

“I am the assasin’s next target.”

Illumi nodded robotically, “Yes, Hisoka. You are.”

The breaking pulse shot through his heart faster than the adrenaline ever could.

This pain was different from the fractures, from the bleeding, bruises, broken bones, severed limbs. It was empty. Hisoka felt a sudden urge to step backwards until there was no more rooftop left to stand on.

Then he felt anger.

He wanted a fight for a whole different reason now.

He didn’t understand what he felt. He’d never felt it before.

Jealousy, passion, frustration? Rage?

_ Betrayal. _

He subconsciously clenched his fists.

“You are angry, Hisoka?”

He bared another flirtatious smile, unable to conceal the flicker of hatred in his eyes. 

His voice remained nonchalant.

“I just don’t understand, Illumi, that’s all.”

“Perhaps there is something I could explain?”

_ Did it mean nothing to you? All of it. Was it a waste? Our time. The fights, the hunter exam, the partnerships, the business deals? The nights we spent together. Did you mean anything when you kissed me back? When you took things further with me? Once, then once more, then again? Did it become routine? Waking up beside me? What was my body to you? Watching the sunrise with my sleepy head on your chest was to you one in the same as staring at a wall?  _

Hisoka wanted to fall apart in his arms.

He wanted to cry to Illumi. He wanted to be vulnerable in a way he knew the assassin wouldn’t understand. __

He loosened the grip of his hands.

Chrollo was right. Illumi would not hesitate. Not even for him.

His smile faded quickly.

“No.”

Illumi offered a subtle attempt at a grin.

“You do not want to die.”

Hisoka, gritted his teeth.  _ No, you idiot. I don't want  _ **_you_ ** _ to kill me. _

Chrollo had set it up like this on purpose. Sending the only person Hisoka cared for to end his life. It was an unfair fight from the first time Hisoka had realized he’d fallen for him.

He’d been foolish enough to hope the death warrant wouldn’t be fulfilled.

But the storm was here. He’d suppressed the truth long enough. Now, it was time to pay, with his life.

A small piece of him flickered with hope as he sat down on the edge of the roof. Looking out at the cars driving on the busy street below, he couldn’t help but wonder if Illumi would be saddened by his death.

When his companion took a seat next to him, he smiled.

“Will you miss me, Illumi?”

“I think so.”

He took his hand, and awkwardly interlaced his fingers, a reassuring gesture.

“And will you miss me?”

Hisoka looked into his deep, black eyes. He squeezed his own shut and nodded, smiling to combat the pain of the needle piercing into his back.

Lightning illuminated the darkness inside his eyelids. Before the thunder, he opened them again.

He wanted to find a trace of sadness in Illumi’s eyes.

His heart shattered one final time with the realization that there wasn’t and would never be.

Hisoka started to fall back, his vision blurred and throbbed with his slowing heartbeat.

Illumi caught him, guiding his head into his lap.

“Goodbye, Hisoka,” he hummed, stroking his hair until there was only one man left to enjoy the storm.


End file.
